Dinosaur Pedia Wikia
Allosaurus Brachiosaurus Camarasaurus Diplodocus Eodromaeus Fukuisaurus Giganotosaurus Harpymimus Iguanodon Judiceratops Kentrosaurus Lambeosaurus Muttaburrasaurus Neovenator Ohmdenosaurus Panphagia Quetzalcoatus Rhamphorynchus Supersaurus Teratophoneus Unenlagia Velociraptor Wuerhosaurus Xenoceratops Yingshanosaurus Zuniceratops Welcome to the Dinosaur Pedia Wikia Long, long ago, animals called dinosaurs lived on the Earth. Dinosaurs #Aaa #Aachenosaurus #Aardonyx #Abelisaurus #Acanthopholis #Acanthostega #Achelousaurus #Achillesaurus #Achillobator #Acrocanthosaurus #Adasaurus #Adamantisaurus #Adeopapposaurus #Adocus #Aegyptosaurus #Aeolosaurus #Aepisaurus #Aerosteon #Aetodactylus #Afrovenator #Agilisaurus #Agujaceratops #Agustinia #Ahshislepelta #Aigialosaurus #Ajkaceratops #Alamodactylus #Alamosaurus #Alanqa #Albertaceratops #Albertosaurus #Alectrosaurus #Aletopelta #Alexornis #Algoasaurus #Alioramus #Allosaurus #Alnashetri #Alphadon #Altirhinus #Altispinax #Alvarezsaurus #Alxasaurus #Amargasaurus #Amargastegos #Amargasuchus #Amargatitanis #Amazonsaurus #Ammosaurus #Ampelosaurus #Amphicoelias #Amtosaurus #Amygdalodon #Anabisetia #Anatosuchus #Anchiceratops #Andesaurus #Anhanguera #Aniksosaurus #Ankylosaurus #Anodontosaurus #Anserimimus #Antarctopelta #Antarctosaurus #Antetonitrus #Antrodemus #Anurognathus #Anzu #Apatosaurus #Aragosaurus #Aralosaurus #Archaeodontosaurus #Archaeopteryx #Archaeornithoides #Archaeornithomimus #Archelon #Arcovenator #Argentinosaurus #Argyrosaurus #Arkharavia #Arrhinoceratops #Arthropleura #Asiatosaurus #Atacamatitan #Atlascopcosaurus #Atrociraptor #Aublysodon #Aucasaurus #Australovenator #Australodocus #Austrocheirus #Austroraptor #Austrosaurus #Avaceratops #Avimimus #Avion #Aviorasus #Avisaurus #Azendohsaurus #Bactrosaurus #Balaur #Bambiraptor #Barosaurus #Baryonyx #Baurutitan #Bayosaurus #Becklespinax #Beelzebufo #Beipiaosaurus #Bellusaurus #Bernissartia #Bicentenaria #Bistahieversor #Bonapartenykus #Bonatitan #Bonitasaura #Brachiosaurus #Brachyceratops #Brachylophosaurus #Brachytrachelopan #Bradycneme #Brasileodactylus #Brasilotitan #Bravoceratops #Buitreraptor #Byronosaurus #Callovosaurus #Camarasaurus #Camptosaurus #Campylodoniscus #Carcharodontosaurus #Carnotaurus #Castorocauda #Cathartesaura #Caudipteryx #Cearadactylus #Cedarosaurus #Centrosaurus #Ceratogaulus #Ceratops #Ceratosaurus #Cetiosaurus #Chaoyangopterus #Charonosaurus #Chasmosaurus #Chialingosaurus #Chilantaisaurus #Chilesaurus #Chindesaurus #Chirostenotes #Chromogisaurus #Chubutisaurus #Chungkingosaurus #Cimolestes #Citipati #Clasmodosaurus #Clidastes #Coahuilaceratops #Coelophysis #Coloborhynchus #Coloradisaurus #Colossochelys #Comahuesaurus #Compsognathus #Concavenator #Condorraptor #Confuciusornis #Coronosaurus #Corythosaurus #Crassigyrinus #Cretornis #Cretoxyrhina #Crichtonsaurus #Cristatusaurus #Cryolophosaurus #Cryptoclidus #Dacentrurus #Daemonosaurus #Dakosaurus #Dakotadon #Dakotaraptor #Dakotasuchus #Darwinopterus #Daspletosaurus #Datanglong #Deinocheirus #Deinonychus #Deinosuchus #Deltadromeus #Deltatheridium #Desmatosuchus #Diabloceratops #Dicraeosaurus #Didelphodon #Dilophosaurus #Dimetrodon #Dimorphodon #Dinilysia #Diphydontosaurus #Diplocaulus #Diplodocus #Dolichorhynchops #Dorygnathus #Draconyx #Dracopelta #Dracorex #Dracovenator #Dreadnoughtus #Dromaeosaurus #Dromiceiomimus #Drusilasaura #Dryosaurus #Dsungaripterus #Dunkleosteus #Dyoplosaurus #Edaphosaurus #Edmontonia #Edmontosaurus #Effigia #Einiosaurus #Ekrixinatosaurus #Elaltitan #Elaphrosaurus #Elasmosaurus #Enantiornithine #Eoabelisaurus #Eocarcharia #Eodromaeus #Eoraptor #Eotriceratops #Epachthosaurus #Epanterias #Epidexipteryx #Erectopus #Erlikosaurus #Eryops #Estemmenosuchus #Etroqusmus #Eudimorphodon #Euoplocephalus #Euparkeria #Eustreptospondylus #Fabrosaurus #Falcarius #Fruitafossor #Fukuiraptor #Fukuisaurus #Futabasaurus #Futalognkosaurus #Galeamopus #Gallimimus #Gasosaurus #Gasparinisaura #Gastonia #Genyodectes #Giganotosaurus #Gigantophis #Gigantoraptor #Gigantspinosaurus #Glyptops #Gojirasaurus #Gondwanatitan #Goniopholis #Gorgosaurus #Gravitholus #Greererpeton #Gryphosaurus #Guaibasaurus #Guanlong #Hadrosaurus #Hallopus #Halticosaurus #Haplocanthosaurus #Haplocheirus #Harpactognathus #Harpymimus #Hatzegopteryx #Heptasteornis #Herrerasaurus #Hesperonychus #Hesperornis #Hesperosaurus #Heterodontosaurus #Hiveon #Homalocephale #Hoplitosaurus #Huayangosaurus #Huaxiapterus #Hybodus #Hydrotherosaurus #Hylaeosaurus #Hylonomus #Hynerpeton #Hypacrosaurus #Hypselosaurus #Hypsilophodon #Ianthasaurus #Iberomesornis #Ichthyornis #Ichthyosaurus #Ichthyostega #Ichthyosuchus #Ichthyovenator #Iguanodon #Ilokelesia #Incisivosaurus #Indosaurus #Indosuchus #Ingenia #Inostrancevia #Irritator #Ischigualastia #Ischisaurus #Isisaurus #Istiodactylus #Itemirus #Iveon #Iveops #Janenschia #Jaxartosaurus #Jeholopterus #Jeholornis #Jidapterus #Jobaria #Judiceratops #Kaatedocus #Kaprosuchus #Karaurus #Katepensaurus #Kentrosaurus #Kelmayisaurus #Kileskus #Kindeon #Koolasuchus #Kosmoceratops #Kotasaurus #Kritosaurus #Kuehneosaurus #Labocania #Labyrinthodontia #Lambeosaurus #Lanzhousaurus #Lapampasaurus #Laplatasaurus #Lapparentosaurus #Laquintasaura #Leaellynasaura #Leinkupal #Leonerasaurus #Leptoceratops #Leptosuchus #Lesothosaurus #Lessemsaurus #Lexovisaurus #Leyesaurus #Liaoningopterus #Liaoningosaurus #Liaoxipterus #Ligabueino #Ligabuesaurus #Liliensternus #Limaysaurus #Limnoscelis #Liopleurodon #Lonchodectes #Loncosaurus #Longchengpterus #Lophorhothon #Loricatosaurus #Loricosaurus #Lourinhanosaurus #Ludodactylus #Lufengosaurus #Lukousaurus #Lycorhinus #Lythronax #Macrogryphosaurus #Maiasaura #Majungasaurus #Malarguesaurus #Mamenchisaurus #Manidens #Mapusaurus #Masiakasaurus #Maxakalisaurus #Medusaceratops #Megalosaurus #Megaraptor #Megazostrodon #Mendozasaurus #Mercuriceratops #Mesodma #Metriacanthosaurus #Metriorhynchus #Michelinoceras #Microceratus #Microcoelus #Microposaurus #Microraptor #Minmi #Minotaurasaurus #Miragaia #Mirischia #Mixosaurus #Moganopterus #Mojoceratops #Monoclonius #Monolophosaurus #Mononykus #Montanoceratops #Mosasaurus #Moschops #Multituberculate #Muraenosaurus #Mussaurus #Muttaburrasaurus #Muyelensaurus #Muzquizopteryx #Nanosaurus #Nanotyrannus #Nanshiungosaurus #Nanuqsaurus #Narambuenatitan #Nasutoceratops #Nemegtosaurus #Neovenator #Neuquenraptor #Neuquensaurus #Nigersaurus #Nipponosaurus #Noasaurus #Nodocephalosaurus #Nodosaurus #Nopcsaspondylus #Notoceratops #Notocolossus #Notohypsilophodon #Nothosaurus #Nothronychus #Nundasuchus #Nurhachius #Nyctosaurus #Ohmdenosaurus #Ojoceratops #Oligokyphus #Olorotitan #Omeisaurus #Ophiacodon #Ophthalmosaurus #Opisthocoelicaudia #Orkoraptor #Ornithocheirus #Ornitholestes #Ornithomimus #Ornithosuchus #Orodromeus #Oryctodromeus #Ostafrikasaurus #Othnielia #Ouranosaurus #Overosaurus #Oviraptor #Oxalaia #Pachycephalosaurus #Pachyrhinosaurus #Padillasaurus #Palaeobatrachus #Pampadromaeus #Pamparaptor #Panamericansaurus #Panoplosaurus #Panphagia #Paramacellodus #Parasaurolophus #Parasuchus #Parksosaurus #Patagonykus #Patagosaurus #Paurodon #Pawpawsaurus #Pelecanimimus #Pellegrinisaurus #Pentaceratops #Peteinosaurus #Petrobrasaurus #Pharaochelys #Piatnitzkysaurus #Pinacosaurus #Pisanosaurus #Pistosaurus #Pitekunsaurus #Piveteausaurus #Placerias #Planicoxa #Plateosaurus #Platyhystrix #Plesiopleurodon #Plesiosaurus #Pleurocoelus #Pliosaurus #Poekilopleuron #Polacanthus #Polycotylus #Postosuchus #Prenocephale #Prionosuchus #Probactrosaurus #Proceratosaurus #Procompsognathus #Proganochelys #Prosaurolophus #Protarchaeopteryx #Protoceratops #Protohadros #Protopteryx #Psittacosaurus #Pteranodon #Pterodactylus #Pterodaustro #Ptilodus #Puertasaurus #Pyroraptor #Pycnonemosaurus #Qantassaurus #Qianzhousaurus #Qomsaurus #Quetecsaurus #Quetzalcoatlus #Quilmesaurus #Radiodactylus #Rahiolisaurus #Rajasaurus #Raptorex #Rayososaurus #Regaliceratops #Rhabdodon #Rhamphorhynchus #Rinconsaurus #Riojasaurus #Rocasaurus #Ruasaronihsiak #Rubeosaurus #Rugops #Rutiodon #Saichania #Saltasaurus #Sanajeh #Sanjuansaurus #Santanaraptor #Sarahsaurus #Sarcosuchus #Saturnalia #Saurolophus #Sauroniops #Sauropelta #Saurophaganax #Sauroposeidon #Saurornitholestes #Scaphognathus #Scolosaurus #Scutellosaurus #Scutosaurus #Secernosaurus #Secodontosaurus #Segisaurus #Segnosaurus #Shantungosaurus #Shaochilong #Shenzhoupterus #Shonisaurus #Shunosaurus #Shuvuuia #Siamotyrannus #Silvisarus #Sinoceratops #Sinopliosaurus #Sinopterus #Sinornithosaurus #Sinotyrannus #Sinovenator #Sinraptor #Skorpiovenator #Smilodon #Sordes #Spinops #Spinosaurus #Squalicorax #Staurikosaurus #Stegoceras #Stegosaurus #Steropodon #Stokesosaurus #Struthiomimus #Struthiosaurus #Stygimoloch #Styracosaurus #Suchomimus #Suchosaurus #Supersaurus #Szechuanosaurus #Tachiraptor #Talarurus #Talenkauen #Tapejara #Tapuiasaurus #Tarascosaurus #Tarbosaurus #Tarchia #Taurovenator #Tehuelchesaurus #Telmatosaurus #Tenontosaurus #Teratophoneus #Tetralophosaurus #Tetramethylus #Texacephale #Teyuwasu #Thalassodromeus #Therizinosaurus #Thescelosaurus #Thrinaxodon #Titanoceratops #Titanosaurus #Tornieria #Torosaurus #Torvosaurus #Traukutitan #Triadobatrachus #Triceratops #Trigonosaurus #Troodon #Tropeognathus #Tsaagan #Tsagantegia #Tsintaosaurus #Tuojiangosaurus #Tupandactylus #Tupuxuara #Turanoceratops #Tylosaurus #Tyrannosaurus #Tyrannotitan #Uberabatitan #Udanoceratops #Ultrasaurus #Unaysaurus #Unenlagia #Unquillosaurus #Utahceratops #Utahraptor #Vagaceratops #Vancleavea #Velafrons #Velociraptor #Velocisaurus #Veterupristisaurus #Viavenator #Volaticotherium #Volkheimeria #Wendiceratops #Willinakaqe #Wuerhosaurus #Xenoceratops #Xenotarsosaurus #Xiphactinus #Yangchuanosaurus #Yi Qi #Yingshanosaurus #Yunnanosaurus #Yurgovuchia #Yutyrannus #Zanabazar #Zapalasaurus #Zaraapelta #Zephyrosaurus #Zhejiangopterus #Zhejiangosaurus #Zhenyuanopterus #Zhuchengtyrannus #Ziapelta #Zigongosaurus #Zuniceratops #Zunisaurus #Zupaysaurus #Zuul #Zygosaurus Ichthyostega.png|Ichthyostega meaning "Fish Roof" Plesiosaurus.png|Plesiosaurus meaning "Near Lizard" Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus meaning "Terrible Claw" Muttaburrasaurus.png|Muttaburrasaurus meaning "Reptile from Muttaburra" Pteranodon.png|Pteranodon meaning "Winged and Toothless" Deinosuchus.png|Deinosuchus meaning "Terrible Crocodile" Euoplocephalus.png|Euoplocephalus meaning "Well-Armed Head" Nasutoceratops.png|Nasutoceratops meaning "Large-Nosed" Styracosaurus.png|Styracosaurus meaning "Spiked Lizard" Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus meaning "Alberta Lizard" Ankylosaurus.png|Ankylosaurus meaning "Fused Lizard" Triceratops.png|Triceratops meaning "Three-Horned-Face Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus meaning "Tyrant Lizard" Hyperendocrin_rex.png|Tyrannotriankyloalbertstyraconasutoceras means "Tyrant Three Fused Alberta Spiked Large Horn" Hippo gorgops.png|Hippopotamus gorgops meaning "stalk eyed river horse" Copyright © 1744-2211 Dinosaur Pedia Wiki all rights reversed. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse